Aboard the Argo ll
by TackAttack
Summary: A collection of random drabble/oneshot things about the Seven's time aboard the Argo ll. Randomly updated.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Aboard the Argo ll**

"**It's the Girl's Bathroom, Leo!**

Girls could be cruel, Leo realized as he hung by his feet in an abandoned closet where no one could find him. It was dark, and painful. The prickly rope dug into his exposed ankles and wrists. Someday Annabeth was going to get it. It wasn't his fault he was here, either. He'd made a mistake, a costly one.

How was he supposed to know Annabeth was in the girl's bathroom when he opened the door to make some repair to the sink that Piper had complained about for Hazel? She'd just been washing her hands clean of the green monster slime that covered them from the sea serpent that had attacked them, but she'd chewed him out for not respecting personal space. Then she'd tied him up here.

He wiggled fruitlessly, just as the door swung open and he caught a glimpse of an upside down face and golden hair.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Valdez," said Annabeth as she swung her knife and sliced through the rope, sending Leo headfirst into the hard wood floor. Rubbing his head, he sat up.

"Sure did, Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Alone**

Piper couldn't sleep. The ship rocking in the water was making her seasick.

Jason had been so tired Percy had offered to direct it for a while. He had been zonked out in his room for the last twenty-four hours.

She finally admitted defeat and got up. Padding down the long dark hallway, she pondered the first great prophecy. What must it have been like for Percy to know that if he lived to the age of sixteen, he was going to make a decision that would either save or destroy the gods? She was already going crazy being part of the elite seven entrusted with the responsibility of fighting off the giants and Gaia. Percy had been on his own.

She reached the top of the stairs and looked out onto the front deck. Two figures were sitting in chairs pressed up close to one another. Percy and Annabeth on watch.

She sank down to the floor, gazing at them, silhouetted by the beautiful full moon. Soft strains of conversation drifted to her ears. She watched them kiss, gently, then entwine their hands together. Well, almost alone. He'd had her.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO.**

**Slip 'n Slides**

Jason yawned, stretched, and sat up, running his fingers through his thick blonde hair.

They'd set out from the Roman Camp a week ago, and a week of controlling the winds to move the ship over the continent would be taxing on anyone. As soon as they reached the Atlantic Ocean, Percy had offered to take over for a while, and Jason had readily agreed, collapsing on his bed without a second thought.

Now his muscles were stiff from disuse. How long had he slept? He got up, decided that his purple shirt was too wrinkled for wear and changed quickly.

Opening the door, he padded down the long hallway with the personalized rooms Leo had designed for each of them. He climbed the stairs, and opened the door to the front deck.

Bright sunshine and screams of laughter assaulted his ears, and he stood there for a moment, stunned, before walking out to join his fellow quest members.

Leo soared by, and Jason's first thought was; my Gods, he's learned to fly! Then he realized how foolish that sounded. Taking a closer look, he realized that the 'air' that was supporting Leo was actually rapidly moving saltwater, a floating river. There was a tremendous splash in the water, and then Leo's whooping. He appeared again at the top of the ladder he had insisted on attaching to the side of the ship, dripping wet and looking like he'd just had the time of his life.

"Come on, Piper!" he yelled up at the rigging, and a couple seconds later, Piper came shooting by.

Jason could think of only one person who could be behind this. Sure enough, Percy came down next, hopping off when he reached deck. He landed in front of Jason, completely dry, his hair an utter mess.

"Come on, man," he said. "Get a suit on and come back out!"

Jason was lost for words. "I-I-we're on a QUEST that will decide the fate of the world, and you're busy creating magic slip'n slides?"

"Aw, come on, Jason," Percy said. "It's fun. You can't be serious all the time. This helps get your mind off it."

Frank came whizzing down next, closely followed by Hazel.

Piper came to the deck, sopping and shaking like a dog, and Jason's heart did a little flip in his chest, until she had Katoptris up against his throat. "Go down and get a bathing suit on," she said. "I'm not going to let you miss this."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jason, turning around and heading back down the stairs.

A few minutes later, he was as wet and happy as the rest of them.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO.**

**Eggs For Breakfast**

All Piper wanted was a nice breakfast. She should have known that even that was too much to ask for.

They'd all been delegated jobs so the ship didn't turn into a demigod dump. She'd gotten daytime lookout. Jason and Annabeth got nighttime watch. Percy got steering. Hazel and Frank were stuck with cleaning duty. Leo delegated himself cooking. Hedge got watching boxing videos in the living room to get him out of the way. Piper could hear him screaming at the TV on her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

She was excited for Leo's cooking. He'd proven himself as an excellent chef on their quest.

The door to the kitchen was shut. _What in the world? _Piper thought. She was late, the clock on the wall proved that. She smiled a little at the menu, which Leo had put up to let everyone know what he was making. Then she opened the door.

The biggest mistake in her life. A cold, hard something shattered against her face, drenching her in raw egg. She yelped in surprise, wiped the goopy stuff off her eyes with her baggy sweatshirt, then looked in wonder at the scene in front of her. Percy, Leo, Frank, and Jason were throwing eggs at each other. Annabeth and Hazel were doubled over laughing in the corner. She sneaked over to them. What in the world was going on?

Annabeth saw her and passed her a towel. Piper wiped the stuff off her face.

"What the heck's going on here?" she asked.

"Um…" Hazel laughed.

"Leo started it, but it's turned full-fledged now," Annabeth informed her.

Upon further inspection, Piper noticed that neither of them had escaped unscathed.

"If they don't stop soon, we won't have any more eggs," Annabeth continues, "but I really, really don't want to get in the fray."

"I'll charm speak," Piper said.

Annabeth nodded gratefully.

"_Stop,_" Piper said. She could feel the words flowing like honey.

The males stopped and look at her.

"_Put the eggs down and step out of the kitchen_," Piper said powerfully.

They complied obediently. Piper and the other girls shook their heads and got to work cleaning the kitchen.

**Sorry, not my best work.**

**Review!**


End file.
